1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for removing a signal, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for effectively removing an acoustic incident signal by decreasing a reference energy value by using a frequency weighting filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
An unexpected acoustic incident may occur while talking to another person through a digital device, such as a mobile terminal or an Internet phone. The acoustic incident refers to a large noise that is suddenly heard during a phone call. When exposed to the acoustic incident, a user experiences a symptom, such as acoustic damage, temporary acoustic disability, or a headache, which is called an acoustic shock.
In order to remove the acoustic incident that may occur during the phone call, a technology which removes a tone signal having a large volume that exceeds a predetermined reference value is used. However, in an actual digital device, the acoustic incident is generated in the overall frequency band in the form of white noise, instead of in the form of the tone signal. Accordingly, the technology which removes the tone signal having the large volume cannot effectively remove the acoustic incident generated during the phone call.